Incompletion with Love
by isramadon
Summary: .:SPOILERS:. Taking place after Hideki and Chi's 'love confession,' this story follows Chi as she realizes that something is still missing inside. Apologies, but telling more would give things away, so I guess you'll just have to read...and review!


Well, here's my first Chobits fan fiction! In case you didn't get to see the summary, here it is:

.:SPOILERS:. Taking place after Hideki and Chi's 'love confession,' this story follows Chi as she realizes that something is still missing inside. Chi is aided in her search to find what is missing by a wide array of different people. Of course, telling more would give my things away, so I guess you'll just have to read...and review!!!

A few notes:

This story contains SPOILERS, so if you haven't finished the Chobits series, I would suggest not reading it. Also, if things seem a little confusing during a few conversations, its supposed to be like that... Yay and I can't think of any other notes, but I feel like I'm forgetting something lol....oh well must not have been important then SO on with the story!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The flowers, they were so pretty; Chi couldn't help but smile. And the sky, so deep and beautiful; Chi couldn't help but daydream. And his smile...Chi couldn't help but love him.

**----------------------------------**

**Incompletion with Love, Part 1**

**----------------------------------**

"Hey Chi, are you finished taking care of your garden?" A man by the name of Hideki had his head hung out the door, smiling at Chi. Patting her hands together to loosen dirt, the beautiful and naïve Chi stood up and smiled back at Hideki.

"Yes, I am finished now!" The woman skipped over to the door and followed Hideki inside, gently sliding the door shut behind her.

A lot had changed since the day when Hideki and Chi had divulged their feelings for each other. Although Hideki and Chi were still living together, it was no longer in an apartment; Hideki's new job had allowed them to purchase a small house in a scenic little neighborhood full of wonderfully nice people. Due to Chi's constant begging to have a beautiful flower garden in their front yard, Hideki had to give in and set all yard duties to Chi. The long, blonde haired girl was overjoyed at the thought of her own garden.

"What would you like me to make you for dinner tonight, Hideki," Chi inquired.

"Oh, you don't have to make me anything; how about instead, I make something for you?" Recalling memories from the past, Chi shook her head from side to side.

"You leave the cooking to me, Hideki," she giggled. Hideki sighed at the truth hidden in her statement and sat down to work on his homework. Chi decided that it would be best to go out and get the mail before she started the cooking, in which she would have no time to break for the mail. She tip-toed out the back door, around the house, and out to the mailbox. But before she could open the handle of the wooden box, her eyes clouded over. She could feel herself slipping away; away and into the hands of someone close, someone familiar. Someone just like herself.

"Hello, Elda. It's been awhile." A woman that appeared physically identical to Chi appeared before her, dressed in a black, laced dress that draped low and drug along the ground. The look on the woman's face was a sly yet wise one; the look of an older sister. "I am here because I know how you feel. You have sent me many messages, whether to your knowledge or not. Elda, dear, I feel your pain, too; and it is very uncomfortable. I wish to help you take it away. But understand, dear, it is only you who can save yourself from this. And it is only I that can help. So here, take this," the woman reached out towards Chi and handed her a photo. Chi, who had been speechless up until now, looked at the picture and, upon seeing it was empty, spoke back to her look-alike.

"Sister, it is blank."

The woman replied thoughtfully back to Chi. "It is only empty because you wish it to be. I must go now, Elda, but in time you will understand and come to terms with your feelings. In time, dear, you will uncover what is meant to be a secret, and you will free yourself from this pain. Elda, my sister, don't let them stop you. You must learn the truth, whether it destroys them or not. My precious Elda, it is only you and I together. Take care." The woman began to fade away, slowly slipping back into an expansive void. Chi gasped in sorrow at the sight of her sister leaving, for it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

"Goodbye, Freya," Chi whispered. She could feel her misty eyes clearing up and the world slowly slipping back to her. There she was, standing in front of the mailbox. Chi slowly opened the box and grabbed the few letters from inside, closing her eyes thoughtfully. Just then, Hideki yanked the door open and wiped sweat from his brow at the sight of Chi.

"Chi, are you ok? You had me worried! I couldn't find you!!" Chi turned towards her love and beamed slowly.

"I'm fine, Hideki, I was just getting the mail," she lied.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To be continued...(whoa that sounds like a soap opera...)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
